Better Than The Fantasy
by zillagirl84
Summary: This story takes place in my Willow in Thorns series. However, it is in the future, and deals with Cole and Willow's adult children.
1. Chapter 1

**Better Than The Fantasy**

**Chapter One**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters of _Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Angel, _or _Charmed._

**Summary: **A new story in my _Willow in Thorns_ series. This takes place in the future.

****

Chapter One

She really needed to let Miss Piper or Mel know about the state that the bathroom was in. She shuddered. There was the detritus of make-up and - ugh - feminine hygiene all over the counter. One of the stalls smelled like sex. She shuddered again. She knew it was unreasonable but she really hated the smell of human sex. She didnt know why. She was more human than demon, but still

Another of the stalls smelled like vomit and very cheap beer. She wrinkled her nose and headed for the door. Very, very cheap beer and - and - nachos! She exited the bathroom and breathed in fresh a- magic? Her senses perked up and her aura extended. Her parents had always warned her against that. They felt she could be vulnerable by doing that. She looked both ways and then decided to hell with caution. Whatever magic was being used it was quite deceptive. She looked down towards the dance floor and the bar. Mel was down there - and she even thought she saw Wyatt as well. The band was very disappointing. One of those electronic/grunge bands that were popular. Her dad was right - jazz was best.

But, the two white witches didnt seem to notice the magic being used up here. Neither did a couple of warlocks who seemed to be just enjoying themselves and trying not to draw attention to themselves. They didnt seem to have any ulterior motives. She smiled. They were on a date! How cute!

The magic intensified. She crept slowly forward. There was something sensual and very attractive about the magic. And familiar? She knew this warlock! She cocked her head and extended her aura farther out towards the magic. As she extended her aura, she crept forward. Shed slipped her stocking feet out of her heels, and tip-toed towards it. She probably shouldnt. Her father and Ben wouldve been furious. Because the magic, though sensual, was also very destructive. It was probably being used against someone.

Her brow furrowed. Why was the magic so intricate, so devious? If you wanted to kill a human and you were a warlock, there were easier ways. Except demon? The magic wasnt just witchcraft, there was definite strains of demonic energy flowing through the air.

She felt her aura approaching the aura of the demon/warlock. How on earth - or in hell - did a demon and warlock get hooked up? They hate each other last time she checked. Their auras brushed and she gasped. Desire lust passion coursed through her entire being. She had to concentrate hard just to maintain her human form. The heat started in her core and surged through everything. She felt her aura flare and - was that a returning flare in the demon/warlocks aura, too?

It was a novel and unique experience. She was temporarily paralyzed with - was it lust? She would have to tell Ben and Heckie! She was so different from her siblings. Ben and Hec were very free when it came to their sexual lives. Demon, witch, human - even a young harpy once in Bens case - they had no problem being attracted to others and acting on those attractions. Ben was even married now - and quite faithful. (Shed kill him herself if he ever cheated on Mel, if Mel didnt do it first.) She, however, had never been attracted to another living being. Male or female. Humans didnt interest her or warlocks. Until now. Did that mean something? Should she act on-

The demon/warlocks aura was - what was it doing? It was refocusing on its target. But it was also extending itself towards her. What multitasking! And still she had that sense of familiarity. She needed to just round the corner she was sure. But the auras they would touch again. Should she close down? And then it hit her again! Her aura flashed and she tried to steel herself. She felt the demoness flaring inside her, screaming to be released, but she held on.

As she peeked around the corner, she saw him. A large man - he seemed to be well, it looked like he was melting someone. Very messy. The - warlock? - seemed to be rapidly melting into a very sticky looking pool. Piper wont like that. Why didnt he just do it with a more complete annihilation. She looked closer at him. He was very tall with very broad shoulders. His hair! A distant memory flashed through her mind.

__

He was always very different. Even from the first she saw him felt him. She looked up from her conjugation, towards the door. Normally she just worked and worked. She loved learning, especially the history, culture, and philosophy of the Underworld. But that day she was feeling very tense and antsy. All that morning shed been fidgetting. Something was coming. There was no school aboveground, so theyd had extra time belowground. Ben was irritated. Downright pissed. She smiled. He was only fourteen and he was only interested in one thing - sex!

She never noticed boys. Human boys, demon boys, warlock boys, ever dark lighter boys. Nothing. But she was only 12. Maybe she had to wait. Though she was already having the bumps on her back and tail. Tallie said that meant she was going through puberty. She said that boys - at least demon ones - would start to be a problem. It had started happening. Even her brother looked at her weird. But she wasnt interested at all.

But, today. Something was happening. Selene! She started and looked up. The Alchemist. She blushed. Hed caught her not concentrating. She smiled shyly at him and refocused - or tried to - on her studies. It was still coming.

Sir? She looked up at the strange voice. Her eyes widened. She heard Ben snort and then coughed. He was a strange looking little guy. He was short, for a demon. She was short, sure - but male demons tended to be bigger. Maybe he hadnt started maturing yet. Why was he here? Very few young demons were taught by the Alchemist. He was very selective. He only taught them as he had been very fond of her grandmother. So, who was this strange little guy? He looked about her age. He even wore glasses and his hair it was so strange. It was quite spiky and it was mostly black, except for the tips. The tips of his hair were auburn, but she didnt think that was artificial. She thought it actually was natural. His eyes were

His cobalt grey eyes widened as he turned to look at the female. He had known that a demoness had been nearby. He had felt her aura approach his. He had reached out to confuse her and had been shocked by what he felt. He had nearly let go of that idiot warlock that he had to kill. He hadnt started out to do that, but he had to make an example of him. It wouldnt do to let him get away with what hed done. If hed only told him what he did with the trap

She was much better than his dreams and fantasies. Hed been having fantasies about her since he finally entered puberty. He remembered how her brother had looked at him. They thought he had been a child and his slow development had really mortified him at the time. Luckily, when it had began, it progressed quite quickly. Though, it hadnt felt lucky at the time. But if that was how shed grown up, oh, damn, he was so glad hed grown up, too!

She was standing there, right in front of him. It was really, really her. And he just couldnt open his mouth. She was still very petite, very vulnerable looking. Hed be damned if she was five feet tall. She had a small waist and hips that his hands just ached to grab. But there was the aura. The dark witch in her was cautious, he knew from his father that you couldnt just grab a dark witch and expect to have all your bits still attached. And his hands still itched. Her hair was still that wild curls of auburn, copper even. Tonight, they were bound up on her crown with tendrils falling down the sides of her neck. Her pale, slender neck. He tried to breathe, but the air seemed to be so thick.

He moved down from her neck, but that was even more perilous territory. The dress was strapless, but was fairly modest. It technically showed little cleavage. However, it left little to the imagination. It hugged her body and he could see just how much her dimensions changed over the years. She was all female and so much better than the fantasies hed built up over the years.

_Hed walked in to the Alchemists study for his first study session. His mother had agreed with his father that he was to take selected studies in the Underworld. He didnt have any objection the studies. It was his stunted development that he didnt want to advertise. So, he was even more disgusted when he enter the study to find the boy and girl there. The boy was his age, except he had definitely developed normally or above normal. He had at least 100 lbs on him - all muscle. And that was just the human form. God knew how big the demonic form was. He cringed when he snorted, though he was confused when he covered it quickly with a cough. Surely, a demon could care less about his feeling. He turned his attention to the girl. She smiled, and everything changed. From that moment on, he swore to himself that he belonged to her. That he would do anything for her. He snarled instinctively. He knew that nothing would make him happier than to kill for her._

Rack is that you? He jolted back to the present at the sound of her voice. It still had that melodic quality. He realized that he wanted to kill for her still.


	2. Chapter 2

****

Better Than The Fantasy

Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of _Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Angel, _or _Charmed._

****

Summary: Two old friends discover each other and try to catch up.

****

Chapter Two

It is you. Isnt it? She just couldnt believe it. It was Rack. She had always dreamed about what it would be like when he finally came to her. However, that didnt involve a nasty, sticky pool of dead warlock. He was very tall and very big now. Not like hed been before. When puberty hit him, it mustve hit hard. Her nose wrinkled, the dead warlock was beginning to go off. Is there a reason you had to make a mess? I mean, there are easier ways to kill a warlock without any fuss.

He was frozen. He couldnt speak. He couldnt even breathe. His arms hung uselessly at his sides. He hands ached, itched to touch her. An image of her pressed up against the wall as his hands roamed and explored her flashed through his mind. He groaned audibly as his body reacted to the image. He tried to smile at her.

His aura flamed with arousal and she shuddered as it coursed through her aura and then her body. She closed her eyes and sighed. She had known this would happen. She knew this day would come. But she could have never imagined the intensity of feeling. It was frightening. She didnt know if her humanity could control the feelings, or if she would be consumed by them.

She took a deep breath and looked up at him, and then past to the mess. She heard a slight commotion as someone started up the stairs. By the sound of it, they needed the bathroom badly. Get rid of that mess, Rack. And quickly. We dont need mortals to see things like this. There are rules, you know.

He was startled by the sound of command in her voice. Even more surprised by how he instantly felt a compulsion to obey. He frowned and looked at her. What - how - was she doing that? He turned to look at what remained of the warlock. Why hadnt he told him where the trap was located? Perhaps he shouldnt be looking anyway. After all, grandmother and father were the ones who were interested. And, hell knows, what they would do with the information.

Damnation, Rack! She was very angry. Very strange. The music in her voice and in her aura changed. He cringed. He felt - small. He stumbled backwards as she shoved past him. For such a small creature, she was quite intimidating. He didnt think her size was a weakness at all. He watched as she stormed towards the mess. He looked down at her feet. They were so small and she was not wearing her shoes. He cleared his throat and coughed a couple times. He didnt know if he could bring himself to speak to her. Hed practiced so many times what hed say. Mmmm Selie? Try not to step in the gunk. Well, that certainly wasnt how his fantasies went. Damn. Suave and devastating he wasnt.

She looked down at her stocking feet. Damn. So much for these stockings. She lifted up her left and then her right foot. Gross. There were holes and some damp spots that she so didnt to know about. Ick. She turned and frowned at Rack. Why is it the pretty ones are useless?

He groaned even louder this time. His heart contracted painfully. The look in her eyes and the emotion cascading through her aura couldnt be clearer. Disdain, disappointment, disgust. A burst of sound came from the stairway. The mortals were getting closer. He had to slow them down. He extended his aura towards them and felt for their auras. They were weak and unstable. The standard aura for a drunk mortal. No trouble at all to influence. He gently tweaked their auras just enough to make them pause.

What the hell are you doing? He cringed. He turned to see her glaring at him. His heart contracted again. When did she get to be more than a sexual fantasy? When did she become vital to his well-being? Was it always there? She had her shoes back on. For a minute, he thought she was going to continue. But, then, she seemed to remember something. She turned back and snapped her fingers. The spill seemed to simmer and boil until all that was left was a slight wisp of steam.

How? She sighed. Rack, dear Rack. It hurt her to see him cringe. Did he know that his aura was so obvious, so easy to read? Of course, she used her aura constantly too. Both she and Ben had learned early how to use them. In fact, there were times Ben used the ability to get laid. Shed always been disgusted with that. Mama said he took after his father in a lot of ways. Though, Daddy always said he took after Mama.

The mortals finally made their way into the hallway where they stood. They were incredibly drunk. Way too far gone. Shed have to tell Mel they needed to be cut off. They laughed loudly as they staggered towards the bathroom. They clumsily stumbled into her and she went flying. The toe of her shoe caught in one of the slats in the floor and then she stopped and crashed into a hard surface. She couldnt breathe. She looked up and realized that she was being held by Rack. Oh, no. She moaned as she felt his hand shift from her back down to her hips and everything went red and there was heat everywhere.

It was like his fantasy. He was holding her. He had his dream in his arms. He could feel her breathing catch. Her breasts against him, all he could think about was making her his. Only his. He wanted his scent on her. He wanted to be in her. Everything went red. His hands grasped more firmly and lifted her so they were face-to-face. He spun around and pinned her against the wall. He could feel the heat from her body, his aura was flaring and he could feel that hers was too. He had lowered his taste her - a fantasy hed always wanted to realize - when the blow struck him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Better Than The Fantasy**

**Disclaimer**

I do not own any of the characters of _Buffy, Angel, _or _Charmed._

**Summary**

Rack has to fight to keep his female. Buffy bemoans the loss of another dress and has a bad headache.

**CHAPTER THREE**

Oh. My. God. Buffy was afire. She was burning up. As soon as he touched her, that was it. This was where she was supposed to be. He was her destiny. She closed her eyes and moaned. He growled in response. And not a threatening, I am going to do you serious harm growl. No, this was a growl of possession. A you belong to me and I am going to give you pleasure until you die kind of growl. She wanted to growl back. She wanted to let him know that she was his. But her whole body felt as if she was slowly being simmered.

She felt her body lift high in the air and be pinned against the wall. A small part of her brain thought the grime up here would never come out of her dress. But it was a very, very small part of her brain that said that. The rest of her screamed for Rack. She clutched her hands around his neck. She cursed their location. All she wanted to do was wrap her tail around him and dig her talons into his flesh. But, since she was human, she just dug her nails into the back of his neck - his very muscular neck - and tried to wrap her small legs around his frame. She heard her shoes drop to the floor but she really didn't care.

Their auras were swirling together and she shuddered with anticipation and she sensed his face coming down to meet hers. She used to dream about what it would be like if she ever met him again. Obviously, her imagination was sorely lacking. It had underestimated everything - everything.

Then, just as his lips would've touched hers, his head lurched and his hold her was gone. Oh, dear. It's a long way down. She felt something dig into her flesh on her way down, her dress tearing. Her last conscious thoughts as she hit the floor and her head slammed backwards onto the floor was that she had to tell Mel that it was dangerous having a nail stick out of the wall and that she was getting tired of losing dresses like this.

Rack's head was on fire and his heart had turned to ice. Whoever had hit him was going to die. Painfully. He spun to see who had made him drop Selie. He spared a quick glance at her and moved to protect her body from the enemy. She was lying motionless on the floor, her neck at a strange angle. Her dress had been torn by something, it was loosely draped around her waist. He tried not to become too aroused at the site of her bared breasts. Never mind, he would use the energy for something else. To kill…

Another demon. A rival for Selie… Well, it was only a matter of time. A female of her beauty and lineage, they would all be fighting for her. He reached out with his aura to judge his competition. If he was young, he should be fairly impulsive. Easy to kill. He felt a dagger form in his hand and began to close in on the demon. He mirrored the position the demon took, but made sure that he always protected Selie. The demon lunged and he parried. He kicked out and connected just below the demon's knee. He was satisfied with a crack. Not broken, but hopefully cracked enough to slow him down. The other demon grunted in pain. He smiled. "Leave. She is mine. You leave and I will let you live."

The other demon shook his head and screamed in the Old Language. Odd. He used very formal language even while angry. That meant he was… he started as the demon lunged. He blocked it with his arm, the blade scuffing harmlessly along the scales that lined his outer arms. The demon snarled and cursed in English this time. He chuckled, that surprised him. He lashed out with his dagger and was satisfied to strike flesh. The smell of blood… Damn! It was…

Ben snarled. This was a really big guy. But he was going to get him away from Buffy. What had she been thinking? This guy was obviously a thug. Out of all the males - human and demon and warlock - that had come after her, why this behemoth? He spared a glance for his sister, she was still lying motionless. His heart contracted. What if she was really hurt or… dead? Where was Dad? He should've sensed her pain. He should've sensed his anger.

His right leg was on fire where it was cracked. Luckily, the cut on his arm was superficial. He thought about using witchcraft. That might surprise this demon long enough to just get to Buffy. He would kill this creature, but his priority had to be to save Buffy. He would just have to use witchcraft.

Ninigiku. Damn! It was Selie's brother. No wonder he was being attacked. Also, he had probably already called their father. That would be bad. He didn't think he'd have any problem taking care of her brother. He was young and inexperienced. Belthazor was a whole other matter. His own father had nearly been killed by him once. He needed to figure out what to do. He… He paused. Something was happening. His eyes narrowed. Ninigiku was trying to cast a spell. He smiled. Well, he could take care of that. Witchcraft was no problem for him. Especially if he knew it was coming. Then, Ninigiku paused in the midst of a spell. His aura had shimmered slightly. Daddy must be coming.

Rack decided he had to cut this short. Brother dearest was slowing down, taking advantage of his father's imminent arrival. He whispered a confusion spell under his breath, hoping that would slow it down. It certainly worked when Mother didn't want Father to find her. He smiled and spun, kicking out and connecting with his other knee. The satisfying crack sounded and he crumpled to the floor.

Ben was on the floor, in pain. He couldn't help Buffy now. But, Dad was on his way. Why was it taking so long? He felt helpless. He tried to stand but fell down again. He snarled a threat at the demon, but he just smiled at him. "Don't worry Ninigiku, I'll take care of Selene. She won't be your responsibility any more" Ben screamed in outrage. He knew what that meant. The demon was approaching Buffy, he carefully rearranged her dress and hoisted her in his arms. He only had one chance. He took aim and threw his dagger, just as the demon shimmered away with her. He screamed.

Cole shimmered in, confused by the delay. Something had slowed him down. Witchcraft? He looked around. There was blood on the wall and some on the floor and there was his son on the floor, screaming. What the hell had happened to his daughter?


	4. Chapter 4

**Better Than The Fantasy**

**Disclaimer**

I do not own any of the characters of _Buffy, Angel, _or _Charmed._

**Summary**

Buffy is hurt. Cole and Willow are having issues. And we get a glimpse of Morrigan.

**Chapter Four**

Willow took a deep cleansing breath. Damn, but it was good to have the whole house to herself. Even if she knew that both Ben and Cole were probably taking action that she wouldn't wholly approve. But she knew there was nothing she could do about it.

When she was first mated (and married) to her husband, she actually tried to change it. To change him. She thought that some of the behaviors could be controlled, modulated. She learned the hard way that the demon had to have an outlet. Cole wasn't evil, but he was a demon - with a demon's needs and desires.

She shuddered as a feeling of needs and desires of her own coursed through her. With every child she had given him, the demonic hormones in her system grew and grew. With every year, her body changed until she too had some of those instincts. They had been hard to deal with in her first pregnancy. Poor Buffy and Giles. She chuckled to herself as she decided to go into the kitchen and make a warm tonic.

They had suffered through those first years with her. She wiped away a tear as she mourned lost friends. Out of the whole Scooby gang, she was the only one left. Oh, she still had Xander to talk to, in a way. But as a white lighter, he couldn't really count as being alive, could he? Plus he was very busy with all of his charges. He was even supposed to monitor Kieran. Although, Kieran hated it. He was a very independent sort of person, Kieran.

But Buffy and Giles were gone. She especially missed Giles. He had been so important in helping her raise Ben and Buffy. Maybe that's why Morrigan had gone a different way. Would it have been different with Giles to help her? She shook her head to clear it. She really had bigger problems.

The male hormones in this house were getting too large. She was going to - grudgingly - have to ask Ben to leave. She couldn't have two males that were in season in her home. It might have been different if Ben had been mated. She thought he was probably in love with Melissa Wyatt, but that didn't have anything to do with his demonic hormones and that was the problem. Hecuba was nearing her eighth year - and boy could Willow tell. She could feel the hormones and need just oozing out of Cole… Belthazor. He was getting closer and closer to the time. Too close for Ben. If Ben made the wrong move, Cole might really hurt him - or even kill him. She shook her head violently. No, she would do something before it got that far.

She took a deep breath and reached out to open the pantry. That's when she felt it. Something magical had brushed up against the house's wards. It wasn't like someone was trying to breach them. She turned, cocking her head as if to hear better. No, they were outside.

*Ding Dong Ding* *Ding Dong Ding* The doorbell was ringing insistently. She started to head to the door, thinking. Should she summon her husband? Something told her something serious was about to happen. But in the end she just reached out to open the door.

She gasped at what was on the other side. A very large male - a demon, she was sure - was carrying her daughter - her unconscious and half-naked daughter - in his arms. Tenderly, too. She felt right away he was not a threat.

"Buffy!" She cried as she reached out to her eldest daughter. That was when it hit her. She didn't know if it was the aura or the smell. Oh, damnation! It was all over him. She craned her head up to look into his face. Into his grey eyes - his aura… Oh, hell - she really didn't need this. She looked down at Buffy - she was very pale. She looked up again at him. "What did you do to my daughter?" she demanded.

_**Back at the Club…**_

Cole looked down at his son. Sometimes he despaired of this next generation. But, then - of course - there are his daughters. He stared into Ben's guilty eyes. "And what the hell has happened to your sister?"

Ben cringed at the accusation in his father's voice. He loved his father - he was proud of his father - but lately things were getting very tense. It was getting to be he couldn't be around him. He wanted things to be different. _It won't, you fool. Not unless you have a sex change. _He took a deep breath and tried to focus on his father's aura. He had to focus on Buffy. They needed to get her back. And she's been hurt. "I'm sorry, father. I tried. But I made some mistakes. But I know who he is. I remember him from classes with The Alchemist… except he's a lot larger now."

He stepped over to his son and squatted next to him. His legs were twisted at odd angles. "Can you change? You shouldn't be in that form here in public. Did anyone see you?"

Ben tried to focus. He hurt. He hurt a lot and that had always impacted his concentration. No matter how old he got, generating his human form seemed to take some effort. He looked up into his father's eyes. "I'll try, father. But Buffy is hurt. She hit her head I think."

Cole's heart went cold. Not her. He loved all his daughters. And he tried not to have favorites. But there was something about her. A cold rage burned him as he thought of her hurt. He felt his son's eyes on him. And something else. Fear? Did his son actually fear him? The demon within thrilled at the fear, but Cole's heart softened a little. He should have realized what kind of impact he could have. This was a bad time. He was unsure of Ben. Ben was a demon as well - but he was also very naïve about that part of his life. All of his children really were. No that was wrong, not all his children.

_**The Underworld**_

The demon shifted uncomfortably in his leathers as he watched the sacrifice be prepared. Unlike many sacrifices, at least this one wasn't hysterical. It was whimpering and slightly annoying, but it wouldn't disrupt the chants and prayers, thankfully. Old Felicitas was officiating this time. He was quite possibly the most aggravating and annoying dark priest ever produced by the Underworld. But that wasn't his interest. That wasn't what brought him here, hiding in the darkness of the alcove, cloaking the shadows around him. It annoyed him. He was skulking and spying like a juvenile imp in the first throes of puberty. What had gotten into him?

A flash of red caught his attention. Waves of heat raced through his body. He shifted again as he felt the tightness in his leathers. Yes. She was what had brought him here. It was driving him mad. It was completely inappropriate. She was too young. She was sixteen and still in the insanity that is a demoness' first season. It was well known that a mating could not be ensured with a less than mature demoness. It just wouldn't work. The heat pulsed again and he couldn't repress a snarl.

The demoness turned to look in his direction. He cloaked the shadows around him tighter. He did not wish to attract her attention. Not yet. He couldn't risk that her father would become alerted to his attraction. He would have to have a plan if… or when… he moved on her. Her father - not to mention mother - could not be taken on lightly. He examined her. She was beautiful even if it was only her human form. He yearned to see her demonic form. He ached to see it. To see the curve of her tail. He shifted again at the thought of it.

He shook his head. This wasn't helping. He just couldn't keep this up. Someone would notice something. And he couldn't underestimate the female. With her family background, he could not afford to. But he couldn't turn away. Besides, he needed to know. She had more human blood than demon blood. Would she be able to go through with the sacrifice? He knew what he had heard. That she had a killer instinct. That she was evil. But he still had his doubts. And he did not want to tie himself to someone with a soul.

Morrigan turned back when she felt the priest focusing on her. He wasn't impatient. Not Felicitas. It was very hard to believe that he was evil. He was just always so cheerful and in a good humor. And, to add to that, he looked like he should be in some superficial boy band. She just hoped he didn't get the giggles tonight. She wanted to get this just right. She knew everyone thought she would hesitate. She bristled as she turned her attention to the sacrifice.

Her eyes darkened as she looked at the sacrifice. She was a young girl, probably about the same age as Morrigan. Hope flared in her eyes as she looked at Morrigan. She probably thought that she might be spared. Surely this teenager could mean her no harm. But she didn't know her. She smiled grimly at her and looked up.

_**Back at the club…**_

Cole took a deep breath and hauled his son up. The rage flared as he heard the sound of pain expel from his son's lips and he took a deep breath. He was only a boy. A boy that didn't know how to be a demon really. He centered himself and reminded himself that there were more important issues, really. He braced Ben against the wall and took a step back, hoping that the boy wouldn't just fall back down. The demon was in there somewhere. He was hoping that the pain would wake it up a little. At least enough to start the healing process.

Ben groaned again as his father stepped back. He felt hurt. And not just because of the pain in his legs. More because of the look of disgust in his father's eyes. He was pretty sure that was the demon, but he really wasn't sure. Then he felt the demon straining to fight, to strike out. He tamped down on it, he didn't need that right now. After all, it should know it was their father…

"Stop it, Ben!" Cole hissed angrily. They were still at the club, he didn't need any interruptions at this point. But he was so frustrated. They had been so worried about not letting their children be evil, he hadn't realized that there would be a price. "You need the demon. It will help you heal. Now, do you have any idea where this demon took your sister? Or who he was?"

Ben was confused. He was supposed to let the demon out? But his father asked him to maintain the human form. How was he supposed to… He felt the demon strain again and he snarled. His father smiled coolly at him. But the disgust was gone. He took a deep breath. "I don't know where they went. But I don't think it was to the Underworld. I'm pretty sure I know who he was. I think I've met him. I think he lives on the surface with his mother. He's a half-breed."

Cole looked up at this. So few half-breeds live to adulthood. The weak ones were weeded out fairly quickly. He should know. They had tried to do it to him. But he had been raised down There. If this one hadn't been… Still it shouldn't be too hard to track him. He narrowed his eyes. "His mother is a witch or a mortal?"

"I… I think she's a witch. If he's who I think he is"

"Who?"

"Lord Corin's son."

Cole started at this. This could be awkward. Corin, for some reason, had only been able to produce one male offspring. He'd had scores of daughters, the Underworld and the Surface (probably) was bursting with them. But he'd had only the one son. And, as he recalled, it was by a witch - a dark witch. He didn't know had powerful she was, but one had to be careful. He was going to have to be merciful - but not too merciful. Corin needed his son. And so did the Underworld. He looked back at his son. "Let's go home. We need your mother's help. One more thing."

Ben tried shifting on his legs. They still hurt but he thought they were healing. He looked into his father's eyes. He smiled. His father's mind was turning. He could see that. It always made him feel better when he realized that his father was making plans. Things always worked out better when he was planning and scheming.

_**Willow…**_

She felt the darkness rising up within her. She forced a cap on it and looked at the demon holding her daughter with ebony eyes.

Rack forced himself not to step back. He was not afraid… Really he wasn't. He'd seen his gran's eyes go like that. Still he was intimidated. But she had a right to be angry. He looked down at Selene. She still hadn't stirred. Not a bit. It was really getting to make him frantic. He could hardly concentrate. Between Willow's mother and the demon inside him, he could hardly think at all. He swallowed and took a deep breath.

"I… I couldn't think where to take her. I… I thought maybe you could help." He tried smiling weakly at her. "May… maybe I should have taken her to the Attendant?"

Willow let out a breath that she hadn't realized she'd been holding. She stepped back and opened the door wide. "Bring her in. Let's have a look at her."

Rack walked carefully over the threshold into the home. He tried not to look around. But he was curious. He had always wondered what kind of home she was living in. He never realized that it was so… normal. Human. There were items that had magical uses. That had magical residue. Candles, crystals, silver…

Oh, no. Not now. His vision blurred and faded and then shifted. Backwards. Forwards. Sideways. Things blurred and then sharpened. And, just as his senses were narrowing onto a target, it stopped.

"What the hell just happened?" She was in front of him. Enraged. And changed. What the- He had never seen this in his mother or even his gran? Her hair was jet black and her veins were spidery and blue against a chalk-white skin. This time he did back up. She moved forward, reaching out with hands that had nails like talons. He backed up again, only to sense a shimmering from behind him. He saw the witch hesitate. He took the only chance he had and shimmered.


End file.
